This invention relates to a vehicle brake device which controls friction braking force applied to a vehicle.
As a conventional vehicle brake device, a vehicle brake device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. According to a master cylinder disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a required friction braking force is calculated by deducting a required regeneration braking force from a required braking force which is calculated in response to an operation amount of a brake pedal detected by a sensor under a state that an input piston which is operated in response to a brake pedal operation and a master piston are separated from each other. Thereafter, a pilot pressure is generated in response to the required friction braking force by a linear valve connected to an accumulator. Thus obtained pilot pressure is inputted into a regulator by which a servo pressure corresponding to the pilot pressure is generated. The master piston is displaced in response to the servo pressure applied thereto thereby generating a master pressure in a master chamber. The master pressure is applied to a wheel cylinder to generate a friction braking force.